A collage allows many images to be viewable at once in an aesthetically pleasing manner. For example, the images may be placed adjacent and overlapping one another so that more images are displayed in a smaller area. The collage may convey an entire image collection in a single image in a manner that allows a viewer to more easily digest the image collection as a whole.